The Frozen Boyfriend
by DJ JTbounce
Summary: Elsa loves badboys. Hiccup was one but not anymore. He loved Elsa truly. What will happen in this story. Modern AU. Lemon ahead. Hiccup X Elsa. Bad summary , hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a small , lemony story. I just the writing style from another writer. "Please , gentlemen. If you want to ,I Can give you a few good and 'healthy, stress reliving' sites. Possible one-shot or multi-chapter story. Don't know. I will not make it a lemon right away, it'll happen, don't worry.**

**I don't own anything.**

Hiccup and Elsa sat in a coffee shop working on a school project. It had been a long year and this was the last one before Summer break. Hiccup was facing his laptop , working. Elsa, however, was watching a man at the counter. Jack Frost.

"Isn't he gorgeous? " Elsa said dreamily to her best friend Hiccup. Hiccup looked over and sighed a bit.

Elsa had a thing for bad-boys. It was her thing. From Hans Southborg to Flynn Rider to random bad-boys. She had her heart played and broken plenty of times, but that never stopped her. That hurt Hiccup, he was never a bad-boy, well used to be.

Hiccup was 21 years old and Elsa was 21 too. There were friends since pre-school. Best Friends.

They nearly grew up together till Hiccup was 16. He left and went to a school in Bog-Burglars for a year. There, he was the resident bad-boy. He was nice yet respected. He even got a Night Fury tattoo on his chest.

Nobody knew, not even Elsa. He knew she liked bad-boys but he didn't want to be that just to be with Elsa. When he was 18, he was enrolled to live in Arendelle after his parents both died in a car crash. There, he ran into Elsa again. They re-bonded and went to the same school and now they were in college together.

Hiccup stopped being a bad-boy and became regular, he changed and became a nerd. Although he never looked like one , he was hot to every girl. Even to Elsa for a bit.

Elsa never knew about his history in Bog, not even about his tattoo. **Back to the café.**

"Uh huh" Hiccup sighed. Elsa looked at him with a mocking pout. Jack was the "bad-boy" in town, even though Hiccup was better. Jack was nothing.

"C'mon Hickey, his cute , strong and frosty." Elsa said and Hiccup laughed internally.

"Whatever you say, Elsa."

Then a minute later, Jack Frost came walking over to their table with a smirk in his hand and with a funny looking walk that made Hiccup almost laugh.

"hey, babe. How ya doin'?" Jack seductively said. Hiccup stayed silent.

Elsa squealed and said "I'm okay, hehe"

"Say , you're lookin bored and hot. Wanna go catch a drink tomorrow night?" Jack leaned in and Hiccup thought the guy had no life…..

Elsa thought her heart would jump out of her body. "Um, yeah. Sounds good. Where to?"

Jack looked at her and said "How about the Tower?"

Elsa knew the place but never saw it." Sure, 7pm?" Hiccup wanted to walk away.

Jack Frost kissed her hand and said "Yes, ma'am."]

_(_

Jack walked away arrogantly and Elsa cried in happiness on the events. Hiccup just sighed , knowing how this will turn out again. He thought Elsa was lucky that she never had sex. She was still a virgin but her hymen was gone due to her desires with a dildo. She had some close encounters but nothing too "close".

Elsa looked to Hiccup, who was just typing away, annoyed. "Did you see that, he asked me out! He asked me out!" Elsa was happy.

Hiccup just said "Good for you. Now can we get this over with. If we just go for another hour, this will be complete, then we can do whatever the fuck we want to do."

In reality, Hiccup was sad again, he loved Elsa dearly. His heart was reserved for her and her alone. He hated seeing her in trouble and heartbroken by some random asshole she thought was a bad boy.

Elsa said an "Okay, Mr. Bossy pants." Hiccup forced a chuckle.

After an hour of thinking, typing and brain storming, they finally completed their projects, saved them on their laptop. Hiccup went to the counter and paid for everything against Elsa's protests. Even though he wasn't happy, he always cared and treated Elsa.

**(Minor background on Elsa and Hiccup)**

_Hiccup wasn't the richest person but he was rich. His dad was the owner of Vast Tech. A computer and programming company. His Mom was a first-class saleswoman but was also a part time animal doctor, she loved animals. His family was rich and when they died, Hiccup got all the money, Hiccup sold the company to Mom's brother, Cloudjumper. Odd name but he never complained. He never let anyone know he was rich as hell. Only Elsa and two other boys knew. But he rarely used it or the money in huge amounts. He was smart and generous._

_Elsa was a very rich girl, probably richer than Hiccup. Her family name, 'Winters' was known all over the world. Her father, was the owner of Winter Soul. A winter clothes company, car making company and they also sometimes manufactured some weapons for the US Army. Her parents both died in a plane crash and left her with her sister, Anna. She never let anyone know she was rich, only Hiccup and Anna knew. The company was given to her dad's brother._

**-?**

After Hiccup finished paying, they packed up and left. They exited the café and walked to a jet-black car.

That was Hiccup's car, he went to a car company and asked them to make a custom car for him. He named it 'The Night Fury'. Not only was it fast, it was silent. Really silent. It had a powerful engine that got them from 0-60 in 4 seconds. The company fulfilled it to his desire. It could fit 7 people easily because it was slightly longer than a regular car but it looked like one. Two hidden seats in the back.

They put their stuff in the back seat and drove to the apartment they shared. It was a large two bedroom place. The reason they shared was because Elsa never wanted to leave her bestfriend. Hiccup nearly objected but decided not. Anna got married to Kristoff Bjordman and lived with him.

Hiccup had another place to stay in the outskirts of Arendelle. Only he knew the place, nobody else did. Not even Elsa. He visited the place once a week to check it and clean it.

They rode back to their place just chatting about small things. Hiccup enjoyed it. So did Elsa.

When they reached their place, Hiccup took all the things up while Elsa waited in the comfy car. Hiccup read Elsa's mind and knew she wanted to go shopping.

_~Hiccup _

Hiccup walked up to the elevator and pressed the button on the panel. 12th floor.

He exited the elevator and walked to the door. He inserted his key, turned the lock and entered the huge apartment. Hiccup quickly walked to his room, opened the door and put all the stuff on the desk in his room. He quickly locked the door and went straight for the closet. Hiccup opened the closet door and made sure his room was empty . He walked into the closet, and placed his hand on a knob. He turned the knob and it revealed a small , hidden room. He turned on the light in the hidden room and entered.

The room wasn't too big. It ceiling reached a height of 10 feet. It was 14 feet long and 14 feet wide.

Inside was the past life of Hiccup. His badass-ery.

Inside were pictures , crafted weapons, and a leather jacket with a logo with a scary , spiked dragon. It was a logo that was known everywhere, in every store and every bar. 'The Whispering Death'. That was there gang name. Feared, loved and respected.

Hiccup used to be the leader.

Hiccup stroked the jacket, it still fit him because when he first got it, it was too big.

His name was on the left sleeve. Inside the room was also a mirror.

Hiccup took off his shirt to reveal a completely detailed tattoo of a Night Fury dragon. Hiccup rubbed his torso and tattoo. His eyes sparkled in the mirror. It had life, yet there was sadness. Hiccup looked at all the old photos. Him and his crew having fun everywhere. There were never trouble makers. Some even called them protectors.

A tear fell from Hiccup's eye. All the memories of everything. He sometimes missed it all.

After spending enough time in the room, Hiccup exited , locked the room , grabbed some cash and went back down.

He smiled lightly as he saw a figure in his car wave happily at him.

After hours of shopping for both of them, they were finally done. They were both laughing as they walked back to the car. It was fun shopping with Hiccup, he made everything fun. Elsa loved that.

They talked , they laughed, yet Hiccup felt his sore heart ache. He always heard the saying "Nice guys always come out last."

Now he was starting to believe it. Elsa notice his eyes, they weren't lively . She knew something was bothering him. What she didn't know it was her bothering him.

"Hiccup, are you okay?"

Hiccup snapped out of his thoughts and said "Wha, yea, I'm fine. You?"

Elsa smirked and said "I'm fine, you seemed lost."

"Probably was." Elsa giggled and kept walking towards his car.

"You've been looking lost allot lately. If something's bothering you, let me know."

Hiccup forced a smile and said "Thanks, I'm fine."

Oh how he wanted to confess his love for her. He heart and mind were in conflict. She would never fall for him. He didn't want her to fall inlove with his bad-boy self. He wanted her to love the real him.

Oh the pain!

**The next day, 7pm. Hiccup in his room.**

Elsa had left for her date with Frost. Hiccup was alone in his room, reading a novel he really liked. Dean Koontz was an amazing horror writer. Hiccup absolutely loved every book he created.

While reading, Hiccup put on some headphones and started playing some songs from **Avenged Sevenfold**. He loved that band. After 30 minutes, he decided to check his phone. Not one text from Elsa. That got him slightly worried.

Every time Elsa went on a date, he would always receive a text like '_OMG, having fun'_, or '_I'm okay. Great date_.'.

But he didn't receive one message or smiley face.

After an hour or more of waiting and receiving no text messages, he decided to call just in case.

He could hear her special ringtone.

He tried calling 6 times and got no response or a text back. That got home worried. He know the Tower, a not friendly place if you're alone.

After another ten minutes, Hiccup decided he had enough of everything. He went into his closet and grabbed everything.

Now Hiccup was looking like a real bad boy. The former leader of _The Whispering Death._

His jacket was zipped up, his black boots were on. Everything was black, his hair restyled a little and hide his old , sharp knife in his back pocket. That knife was a gift from Camicazi, his cousin and new leader of the crew.

Hiccup prepared his wallet, and ID card and Whispering Death sig . He quickly jumped in his car and drove off to the tower where he thought Elsa was in trouble.

Anger was what he was feeling, so was sadness.

Hiccup parked his car right outside the Tower and walked over and saw Jack Frost sitting outside with a beer at hand talking to a man.

Hiccup called "Frost boy, where's Elsa?"

Jack looked up and asked "Should I know you?"

Hiccup sighed and went "I'm Hiccup"

Jack smiled, he was clearly wasted "Oh Hicckey. Elsa inside with someone, I think. Wow, you look cool. "

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU LEAVE ELSA INSIDE ALL ALONE, WHAT COULD HAPPEN?!" Hiccup shouted then punched Jack in the face. His friend did nothing but laugh and said "He had it coming."

He walked up to the door and encountered the bouncer who said "I.D. please."

Hiccup showed him his I.D. card and tried to walk in but was still blocked by the huge guy.

"Why should I let someone like you enter a place like this?" asked the huge man.

Hiccup sighed and turned around and let him see the picture and nametag on the back of his jacket. He then pulled up his shirt and showed the guy his Night Fury tattoo.

The man was clearly shocked "Are you really him?"

Hiccup smirked and said "Yes, big guy. I'm really him."

The guy shook Hiccup's hand and said "Sorry, and it's a real pleasure to meet a real member, especially the leader."

Hiccup smiled with glee and said "No worries, I really need to enter, my friend might be in trouble."

The bouncer quickly stepped aside and let Hiccup pass.

Hiccup entered and was greeted by the sight of drunk people fighting, passed out people, people being peaceful and everything you'd expect .Bikers, street gangs and you name it. He quickly looked around for Elsa and found her at the other end of the place.

He started walking towards her, he could see her being touched by a huge and scary guy who was probably drunk and horny. As he was walking towards her, someone shouted "EVERYONE, IT's HICCUP HADDOCK. WHISPERING DEATH!"

The entire place went silent at Hiccup's presence, most looked scared and some didn't know what was happening.

Even Elsa and the guy stopped, Elsa was confused and the guy was looking angry. Hiccup knew that man, none other than Snotlout Jorgenson. Bullied Hiccup when he was a kid and caused allot of trouble in Bog city.

Hiccup gritted his teeth at the site of that man. "Well, Snotty. Still causing trouble with Bog?"

Snotty just mad at that "No, you're fucking crew ran me out , Cami showed no mercy. "

Hiccup smiled "Well, you earned it! All those years yet you never changed."

Elsa was plain shocked and confused. What was going on?

Elsa quickly slipped away and bumped into a girl near her.

Elsa said" Really sorry. I don't know what's going on.."

The girl said "It's cool. That's the legendary Hiccup Haddock, most badass boy to ever enter Bog- Burglars City. He's got a Night Fury tattoo on his torso and is a seriously good fighter. He was the leader of the 'Whispering Death' crew. The hardest crew ever. Nobody messed with them, not even the cops."

That left Elsa dumbstruck, why didn't she know? Hiccup was a bad-boy?!

As she was thinking, Snotlout approached Hiccup and swung a first at him. Hiccup was quicker and dodged it while bringing his knee up to Snotlout's face, hurting Snot bad.

Was this the Hiccup Elsa knew?

The fight was quickly over . Hiccup was the clear victor. A few questions were asked and Hiccup just answered them with "No questions."

Everyone backed off.

Hiccup cast a glare to Elsa saying 'come on.'.

Hiccup walked out of the bar and towards the parking lot where his car was. Hiccup wasn't happen with the turn of events, he considered leaving. Hiccup unlocked his car and started it, the hum of the engine relaxed him a little. After a few minutes, Elsa entered the car quietly , not saying a word.

The ride back to their place was scary to Elsa, she kept silent, Hiccup didn't say a word at all. She took glances to him and he didn't look back, he didn't even turn his head a little. She never knew this…..she was slightly scared. They pulled into the parking space and entered the elevator. Hiccup still didn't say a word.

Entering the apartment, Elsa quickly said "I'm sorry."

Hiccup turned around and said "I'm sorry? That's it?"

Elsa said "What else do you want me to say?"

Hiccup got a little more angry "How about you say sorry and stop going with bad-boys?"

Elsa yelled "Why do you care?"

That left Hiccup heartbroken. He really cared about Elsa. No matter.

Hiccup then yelled "Don't care? DON"T care!?

Elsa, I've always cared about you, who was there when Flynn hurt you? Who was there to pick you up in the middle of nowhere when some other guy dumped you ? ME!"

Hiccup looked down, not wanting to look at Elsa. He was going to leave.

Hiccup spoke again , "I've always cared about you more than anyone. I was always there for you no matter what. Yet, you never noticed. I always defended you even till near death.

I have always loved you Elsa." Hiccup didn't look up, he lowered his voice.

If Hiccup looked up, he would have seen Elsa shocked and ready to burst into tears.

Hiccup continued "I left Astrid, Merida and Punzel for you, hoping we could be together.

Yet you never gave a second thought about me, I always have loved you, but now…..I don't know.

Elsa, Jack walked out of the bar and didn't give a damn about you. It happens all the time. "

Elsa tried a yell with tears in her eyes "NO , Hiccup. They were good guys, they just needed fixing."

Hiccup just said "You can't fix them. I am good for you. I always tried to be. I was always hurt the moment I saw you after these 'dates'. "

Elsa was ready to break down crying.

Hiccup just said "Goodbye Elsa, I love you. I really do. I hope you can see that someday."

Elsa didn't know what Hiccup meant when he said 'Goodbye'.

Hiccup picked up his jacket, some keys and walked out the door with sadness.

If he had stayed longer, he would have seen Elsa fall to the ground in tears in realization. Hiccup did love her.

**I hope you enjoyed this, longest chapter ever written!**

**I can't write anymore, next chapter coming soon. Sorry, really working hard on getting more chapters out. It hurts my brain! Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**3 months later…. **

**Elsa's side (Third Person POV)**

It'd been 3 months since Hiccup left, leaving Elsa with the truth and sadness. She'd had been devastated , all this time she always had a place in her heart for Hiccup. It hurt her to see him go . What was worse for her was she didn't know where Hiccup was. What was she suppose to do?

She searched all over Arendelle. No sign of her Hiccup, now that she knew the truth, she really needed him. She even went to Cloudjumper to see if Hiccup had returned to his remaining family, yet even he couldn't find Hiccup.

Now Elsa was sitting in a coffee shop with her laptop, scrolling through her favorite fanfiction that Hiccup had made himself.

She had no interest in boys now, only Hiccup. She would give anything just to find him again. In her arms.

**~With our Hiccup**

After Hiccup had left, he just felt empty. Elsa was a missing piece in Hiccup's life and he decided to leave her behind, he felt it would be better that way. He decided to head to his place on the outskirts of Arendelle.

Presently , he was now working at a 7-11, in a city called "**Corona** " , next town over from Arendelle, even though he was rich enough, he needed something to do to occupy him and take his mind off Elsa. He only put in 5 hour shifts each day at 7-11 and then went to work at a auto shop for cars and motorcycles.

He always had a thing for cars and motorcycles. Sometimes he would just stay extra hours just to fix something or make it better.

His boss, Gobber, was an old war veteran . Hiccup always found respect in old war veterans, especially Gobber. Gobber lost his arm and leg defending a mother and child during his time in the Middle East.

To Gobber, Hiccup was like a son to him, even for the short amount of time they'd known each other. To Gobber, Hiccup was an exact copy of him. Sarcastic, strong, smart and witty. He loved young Hiccup, the way he fixed the cars his a short amount of time, even motorcycles. It reminded him of when he was a young lad.

"Good night Gobber" , Hiccup's voice rang through the shop. Gobber walked over to Hiccup with an envelope.

"Good night, laddie. Here's something for you." , Gobber handed Hiccup the envelope and Hiccup opened it, revealing money.

Hiccup looked at it and said, " Woah, Gobber, this is too much. I can't accept this."

Gobber looked at Hiccup and smiled, the boy was too kind. "Take the money lad. "

Hiccup looked at the $1,500 and said, "You've never paid me this much. "

"Well, Hiccup. Ever since you arrived here, business has been booming. Take it as a gratitude. "

Hiccup smiled at the kindness of Gobber, Gobber needed money yet he still wanted to give Hiccup that much. "Gobber, keep it and use it to upgrade the shop a little. Maybe get that golden tooth you always wanted."

Hiccup put the money on the table he was standing near, looking at Gobber's shocked expression.

"How did you know about the…"

"Golden tooth? Easy, I can always hear you singing in your office about it. I even saw a picture of it in your office!"

Gobber smirked at Hiccup. Smart young man.

"Alright, thank you Hiccup."

"No, thank you."

Hiccup waved goodbye to Gobber and hopped in his car.

Hiccup looked at his watch and read 5:04 pm. He thought he'd stop by the bar and visit up his old friend, Eret, son of Eret. He found a hint that Eret opened a bar in Corona but never had the chance to visit. Hiccup hoped into his car and drove off, leaving a happy Gobber.

Hiccup swore he heard Gobber singing about his new silk underwear he would buy with the money. Hiccup desperately shook that thought out of his head. Not wanting to have nightmares about that.

**15 minutes later.**

Hiccup parked his car and entered then bar. Hiccup thought the name "Dragon Trapper" was an interesting bar name. It was a Thursday night so Hiccup wasn't surprised when there were only around 6 people in there, most just ordering some food.

Hiccup saw a big guy at the bar and walked over to him and said , "I'll take a 24k Nightmare and a vodka shot."

The guy turned around and looked at Hiccup with shocked eyes. "Hiccup?"

"The one and only." Hiccup flashed his smirk and put a bill on the table.

Eret just looked shocked, like he had seen a ghost. He pushed the bill back and said "On the house". Eret quickly went to work on Hiccup's request. After a minute of pouring and mixing, he had Hiccup's two drinks ready.

"Here you go, Haddock."

Hiccup looked surprised and then said, "It's been a while since anyone called me Haddock."

"Eh, it fits. So, what have you been up to these days. Heard you split the gang and decided to move on."

Hiccup quickly downed the vodka shot and said, "Yeah, can't be a gang leader forever. "

"Where have you been then? Back at Berk, and what brings you to Corona?"

"I've been in Arendelle, finishing school and whatnot. The reason I'm here is because of girl trouble."

"Aw, women. The heartbreakers. " Eret reached into the fridge and pulled out two beers, one for him and one for Hiccup. "Here, another on the house."

Hiccup chuckled and said, "You can't keep doing that, you might lose this job."

Eret let out a hearty laugh and said , "This here, is my place. I'm the boss and I really don't care."

Hiccup downed the 24k nightmare down to the very last drop. He enjoyed the sensation it brought , the sweet, bitter , burning feeling of the alcohol going down his throat. It'd been a while since Hiccup had done this, and man, was he going to have no regrets.

Hiccup pulled out a 50 dollar bill and put it in the tip jar. Eret just chuckled and Hiccup just gulped some of the beer. "Ah, typical Hiccup. Need another shot?"

Hiccup pulled off his jacket, picked up the menu and said, "Yeah, might as well get something to eat too."

"Help yourself, it's Mexican night and my tacos are the bomb, literally." Hiccup just laughed, he could remember Eret cooking tacos with beans for his gang a while ago, all of them wouldn't dare leave the toilet for 3 days…including Hiccup.

"Oh, I remember that." Hiccup shudders at the memory and they both burst out laughing.

Eret, saying between laughter said , "Oh, remember Heather and her face the next day. I swore I thought I was going to die of laughter." They started laughing even harder. The old memories making them feel good.

"Alright, I'll take the beef and cheese burrito and some fries." Eret wrote that down, called to the chef in the kitchen and sat down again.

"Ya know Hiccup, Corona is a nice place to settle down if you're looking to get away from Arendelle and whatever is causing you trouble." Eret looked at Hiccup and smiled lightly.

"Lucky it's summer break, I've got another month, and I've got a place in between here and Arendelle . I can avoid her."

Hiccup looked at the coming food and Eret took out another beer for himself and Hiccup. "Hiccup, let's celebrate tonight, for we have now found our friendship again!"

It'd been 3 hours, Hiccup and Eret were still drinking and telling jokes. They both had Irish and Scandinavian bloodline, making the beer and shots have little effect on them.

"You know, Hiccup. Toothless has been looking for you. He finally passed the gang leadership to Fishlegs."

"You don't say? Wow. "

Just after saying that, the doorbell rang and a man entered. This took Hiccup and Eret by surprise and they both turned to look at the person.

He was a male, standing 6'0 , jet black hair, white skin, dark eyes and crazy hair like Hiccup's. The man looked at the two men in pure shock, he managed to mutter out two words , "Hiccup, alive?"

Hiccup managed to make his signature grin, "Hey Toothless, miss me?"

**Alright, here's the second chapter. I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting. It's really too long to write without giving myself a headache. I don't own anything. **

**Love you all. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The last month before school started had been the best in a long time for Hiccup. He and Toothless had reformed their long-lost friendship and were now closer than ever. They went everywhere together; hanging out at different bars, seeing every new movie that had just come out, and they subconsciously made it their goal to flirt with every single girl in Corona; seeing as they didn't live there, they had no reason to worry about the girls trying to find them after they left. They talked, they laughed, and neither of them wanted it to end.

Now they were enjoying themselves with a meal at Eret's bar and taking it easy with the beer.

Hiccup decided to bring up an unwanted topic he had been dreading to mention ever since he told Toothless the full story.

"I hate the fact that school is starting again in 7 days." Hiccup said.

"Ya, but this semester seems to be more promising…especially since I'm here now." Toothless winked as he joked with Hiccup. Hiccup knew what Toothless could cause. It made him shudder. Toothless noticed and his grin widened .

Hiccup laughed. Then his mood grew somber, "I guess I'll have to face Elsa soon , can't really avoid it."

Hiccup had told Toothless all about what had happened between him and Elsa. Toothless wanted to try to get his mind off of her, that's why he took Hiccup to all these different bars so they could meet some women. Sadly, nothing worked. And when Toothless came to the realization that Hiccup was in love with Elsa, he stopped trying to set him up and started thinking of ways to actually help him out.

"You knew you would have to someday…you can't hide from her forever. And who knows, maybe she feels the same way about you."

"Ya, right." Hiccup said sarcastically. "If she hasn't gone for me all this time, what makes you think she will go for me now?"

Toothless responded, "You know, for being as smart as you are, you know absolutely nothing when it comes to girls. There is a possibility she loves you because now she knows everything about you. Not just the parts you allowed her to know."

Hiccup just stood there silent not knowing how to respond.

Toothless knew he would have to ponder what he said, so he decided to change the subject. "Anyway, let's go get a drink. After all, like you said, you have only 7 more days before you're trapped again."

Hiccup did his best to fake a smile before he said, "Ok, Tooth. Let's go."

The 2 bestfriends put their arms on each other's shoulders and walked to Toothless' car. They both got in and drove to the nearest bar, not knowing what the night held in store for them.

While in the car , Toothless decided to say , "You know Hiccup , Corona has a pretty decent school here. I've decided to go easy and take a course on chemistry and science , and you've still got 7 days. You could sign in . It closes in 2 days and with your smarts , and records they could access from Arendelle, you'd have no problem entering."

Hearing this, Hiccup went into deep though. And then Toothless said more , "You can get the same course on whatever you were doing. "

Hiccup thought about it more. Would it really work for him? "Hey Toothless, it's only 8pm. Is the campus lit up? Maybe I'd like to see the place."

Toothless nodded and said , "Yup, it's really lit up. Sure, buckle up please. Can't get another ticket. "

"Only you" … muttered Hiccup. That earned Hiccup a smack to the head. "HEY!"

**Meanwhile…**

Elsa was distraught these past 3 months. She would barely eat, sleep, text her sister…she would barely do anything. She had always heard the phrase _'You never know what you have until it's gone'_ but she never believed it was as true as people said, until now.

Her sister and her sister's husband, Anna and Kristoff, had even taken time off of work to come and visit/take care of her. They did their best to console her, but nothing worked. After all, it is hard to heal a broken heart.

"Hey Elsa! Do you have all your books and stuff for your classes?" Anna yelled

It was very nice to have company, but Anna reminded Elsa so much of Hiccup. They were both spunky, spontaneous, fun loving, but they always took the necessary stuff seriously.

So every time Anna spoke, she heard Hiccup. It pained Elsa to the very core to think about Hiccup. Someone who truly loved her , not for looks but for herself.

"Ya, Hiccup and I planned in advance and got all our classes, books, and supplies ready before the summer even started." Elsa stated sadly, even saying his name made her feel guilty and more hurt.

At the mention of Hiccup's name, Anna cringed. She always liked Hiccup too, not in that way of course. But she liked the fact that Hiccup made Elsa happy, and that he was always there for her. It gave Anna a sense of security. It helped make Anna feel good, she knew Hiccup would never hurt a fly, or Elsa. Anna felt that Hiccup would've been perfect for Elsa but she couldn't say a word to Elsa about it.

But when she had heard what happened, and that Hiccup disappeared, she rushed over to her sister to comfort her. She also took turns with Kristoff looking for Hiccup. They'd searched Arendelle , Berk , Bog Burg city , Outcast Township and even MeatVille. With no luck or any leads.

"Oh, ok. That's good." Anna finally responded. Still more pain was felt between the whole house.

Anna turned to Kristoff and whispered, "I'm gonna take Elsa to the movies today. Can you go look for Hiccup again?"

"But we have searched all of Arendelle and Berk. He's nowhere to be found." Kristoff responded. "The only place we haven't searched was Corona , but that's too easy to go….probably."

Anna gave her husband her sad, pouty face, and as usual, Kristoff gave in. "Fine, I'll search Corona this time. Maybe I'll have some luck there."

Anna thanked Kristoff, kissed him, and went off to grab Elsa and drag her to the movies. "Let's go Elsa, today we're gonna watch 'Penguins of Madagascar ' , get your butt and boobs dressed."

Elsa just looked up and sighed, "Okay, okay . "

After a minute, they were both ready to go and walked out the door to head to the movie theater. Leaving Kristoff alone.

Kristoff quickly prepared what he were to bring . After a few minutes, he was ready to search for Hiccup in Corona. He really hoped he could find a minor lead.

**Back in Corona…..**

"Wow, this place looks really nice and open. I like it." Hiccup said as he walked with Toothless through the halls , corridors and courtyards. Toothless smiled.

"I knew you would like it, I like it too. "

Hiccup was deep in thought now as he considered having a transfer. Would it work for him? IT would probably be good.

"Hey Tooth, can you take me home?"

"But, you're place is with Elsa in Arendelle, right?"

"Nope, lets just say I've got my own house , in the middle of the nowhere with possibly over 4 gallons total of alcohol . "

Toothless just stood there, wide eyed. Now that was allot of drink.

Hiccup then said to the speechless Toothless , "I'm driving, bastard."

Toothless could only nod.

**And that ends this chapter. Hope you all are enjoying. See you and sorry for late updates.**


End file.
